Baseball-style caps have become increasingly popular for both wear and display as new sports team emerge with distinctive team emblems and more companies advertise their corporate name or logo on the brow of such caps. It will be appreciated that baseball-style caps typically include a flexible cloth-like body portion which is adapted to be worn by the wearer, a bill facing forwardly of the cap body, and some type of indicia on the brow of the cap related to a sports team, corporate identity or social expression, for example.
With the popularity of baseball-style caps having colorful or unique indicia on the brow, collectors of such caps typically desire to display their caps on a wall for others to view and enjoy. An important aspect of any cap display is the ability to easily see the indicia on the brow of the cap. Moreover, as the caps may also be worn by the collector from time-to-time, it is also desirable in a cap display system to maintain the structural integrity and shape of the caps while they are being stored and displayed on the wall.
Rack systems have been developed in the past to serve the dual purpose of storage and display of baseball-style caps on a wall or similar structure. Examples of several known display systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,994 to Fitzgerald, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,829 to Kennedy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,588 to Neirinckx, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,941 to Bastiaansen, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,325 and 4,673,153 to Hilty et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,123 to Hawk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,646 to Bowman and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 324,960 to Rodack.
However, notwithstanding the developments in the prior art of rack systems for the storage and display of baseball-style caps on a wall, there exists a need for a rack system which is easy to assemble and disassemble for the removable storage and display of baseball-style caps on a wall. There is also a need for a rack system which facilitates viewing of the baseball-style caps in an organized manner while at the same time maintaining the structural integrity and shape of the caps as they are being displayed. There is yet another need for a rack system which offers flexibility for configuring the rack system to meet a wide variety of storage and display needs of a collector.